Forum:Heat A
How this will work is that we shall set up the melees and vote for who goes through. When we have decided, I'll create a battle report to make things more fun and interesting. Format for suggesting is below. Round 1 Typhoon 2 vs Mean Streak vs Pinser vs The Kraken TG's thoughts Obviously the reigning champs are through, thats a given. However, in my eyes, its who out of the remaining three will survive to pass through. My choice is Pinser. It could most likely avoid Typhoon 2, and I can picture more spectacular damage coming from the other two. I think Typhoon 2 would go after the other two to ensure maximum destruction, leaving Pinser to pass through. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts From studying the way these robots battle, I'd guess that Pinser would be the most eager to show off its power. It would crunch into Mean Streak, the best target for its crusher, but become unable to free itself. This would leave them both unable to move, so Typhoon would come in and tear them both apart. Pinser would probably already be dead, and Mean Streak doesn't look like it could survive that kind of battering. Kraken meanwhile, would wisely stay the hell away from Typhoon, allowing it an easy, Mighty Mouse-like qualification. That's how I see it happening, my pick is Kraken. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:27, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Pinser is probably more agile than Mean Streak and Kraken, so it would probably dodge Typhoon for longer. The champions would go for Kraken, and tear it to shreds, before setting their sights on the larger Mean Streak. It would destroy that too, so Typhoon and Pinser go through. Helloher (talk) 09:42, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I think that if the teams had any sense they would charge Typhoon 2 to stop it spinning, but Typhoon 2 would then get up to speeed and rip Mean Streak apart, I think Pinser is more robust than Kraken so Pinser and Typhoon to go through for me. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:03, September 6, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Typhoon 2 is going through here, no questions asked. The problem here is the other three. Pinser, although not the most reliable, probably stands the best chance. Presuming The Kraken is obliterated by Typhoon (its armour is rather flimsy in my opinion), I can see Pinser crushing Mean Streak, who's armour is a little weak, and is the perfect shape to crush. As long as Pinser stays alive, it'll go through. Typhoon and Pinser to go through. CBFan 14:46, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Crushtacean vs Black and Blue vs Infinity vs Tetanus Booster TG's thoughts A little more difficult. Infinity's pincers and Crustacean's claws would most likely see off Black and Blue. However, I can't picture which of the others to go through. It seems that Crustacean would get a grip very easily on either of them. Whilst Tetanus Booster is the better performer, I will vote Infinity through based on two things; Crustacean would most likely target the bigger threat, and I want to see Infinity against Typhoon 2! Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Infinity's weapon is laughable; I can't see it doing any real damage in this fight. Tetanus could easily bend its pincers, heck, Black and Blue probably could too. I'll agree with the logic that Crushy goes after Tetanus first, but not before Tetanus or one of the house robots inflicts damage on Infinity. Since Infinity would be the less potent of the two remaining, I think it'd be more logical for Crushtacean to finish it off next, instead of risking damage by going after Black and Blue. Even if they are a bigger threat, I don't think that matters much; they'll have to go through Typhoon before they can actually pose a threat to Crushtacean at all. So, Crushtacean and Black and Blue are my choices. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:42, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I see Tetanus Booster going round the back of Infinity and attacking it from there, before pitting it. Crustecean and Tetanus each go for one Black/Blue and by cease, one of, if not both of the clusterbots are eliminated. Tetanus Booster and Crustecean for me. Helloher (talk) 09:54, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Hmm, tough one for me, but I believe Infinity has the power to defeat Black by pushing it into the pit. Tetanus Booster I think would see Crushtacean as the biggest threat ripping into those claws. Infinity then finishes off Blue, The judges decide that Infinity and Tetanus Booster go through. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:10, September 6, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's thoughts Our seed kinda has a difficult fight here, because it is facing a bunch of robots its claws are not well designed for grabbing. Having said that, I can't see Black & Blue standing much chance. Tetanus Booster, essentially a bigger version of the clusterbot, is probably going to obliterate the two of them, or at least immobilise them. As for that...I reckon it may well go down to a judges decision, and give the two former heat finalists the win. Infinity doesn't really strike me as the best robot to show aggresion. Crushtacean and Tetanus Booster to go through. CBFan 14:46, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Final Result *Typhoon 2: 5 *Pinser: 4 *The Kraken: 1 *Mean Streak: 0 *Crushtacean: 4 *Infinity: 2 *Black and Blue: 1 *Tetanus Booster: 3 Based on what we've seen, I chose to go with the majority. Typhoon 2 and Pinser qualify, and Crushtacean and Tetanus Booster qualify. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Round 2 Typhoon 2 vs Tetanus Booster TG's thoughts No question. Tetanus Booster isn't the most robust of robots in the first place. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:42, September 7, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Right, since there's not really any question about the results, let's instead predict how many times JP will utter the phrase "Tetanus jab". My guess is 5, two of them after Tetanus is dead. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:46, September 7, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Hmmm, now THAT'S a tough fight. Yes, I am being sarcastic. Typhoon 2 will win. CBFan 06:37, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Even though the vote is basically sealed, I think Tetanus Booster has a chance of winning as it's quick, so it could charge Typhoon before Typhoon's spinning. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:53, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Crushtacean vs Pinser TG's thoughts Crushtacean could get a grip on Pinser's wedge, and push it onto the flame pit. Pinser is much easier to immobilise than Crushtacean. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:42, September 7, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Pinser's already living on borrowed time, going five minutes without breaking down has set a precedent. Either it gets stuck inside Crushtacean and dies, or gets pushed into the pit. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:46, September 7, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Pinser stands one chance, and that is if Crushtacean drives into its crusher. Otherwise, Crushtacean can get around the back and push it wherever it wants. If Pinser breaks down, then that's exactly what I thought. Crushtacean to win. CBFan 06:37, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Crushtacean would would grip Pinser and push it down the pit. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:53, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Agree with what was said above. Helloher (talk) 15:31, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Final Typhoon 2 vs Crushtacean RA2's Thoughts Unless Typhoon has a complete meltdown and becomes unable to spin, I think it's got this in the bag. Since it's proven fairly reliable, only getting impaled on Kan Opener's claws could fell it. All the credit in the world to Crushtacean, an amazing robot, but I don't think it can cause an upset here. The #1 seed goes on to the semis.RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:59, September 9, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts Crushtacean did manage to halt Corkscrew with those claws, and its armour is pretty thick. However, I feel that Typhoon 2's spinning teeth are too low to the ground, and Typhoon 2 could probably mangle the claws of Crushtacean. Reigning champs through. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:28, September 9, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Unlike Corkscrew, Typhoon's teeth are much lower, and I think it is actually wider. Crushtacean is not going to win this one, I'm afraid. Besides, when has champion ever not won its defending heat (OK, Roadblock and Panic Attack had a few problems, but still...)? CBFan 06:46, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Typhoon through, no questions asked. It probably could rip Crustecean's arms off. 'Helloher (talk) 16:42, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Typhoon isn't the right shape for Crushtacean's claws, so judging by that Tyhpoon would win. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:38, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Heat Winner: Typhoon 2 No surprises there. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:39, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :But wait Typhoon has been found to have an illegal form of oil in its works. Jokes. :) Llamaman201 (talk) 13:51, September 11, 2009 (UTC)